Battle Quotes
This page contains the various battle quotes said at beginning of battles, during battles, and also the end of battles. Neptune *"I'll show 'em!" *"Here I come!" *"I'll beat you!" *"Give up!" *"I won't go easy!" *"Take this!" *"another one's coming!" *"Watch yo self!" *"I'll totally get you." *"Me! Me! Me!" *"Alright! One more!" *"This'll sting!" *"No running!" *"Oh! My bad." *"Chest buster!" *"Hey, don't move or I'll miss" *"Target Locked!" *"Stay still if you want kids." *"Lemme put on my serious face." *"Watch This!" *"Sniping!" *"There!" *"I'm risking my life here." *"I don't wanna, but I guess I gotta." *"Watch yourself!" *"How's this?!" *"Gotta aim for the head!" *"I'm getting nervous..." *"Gimme enough bullets and I'll bullseye someday!" *"Our party rules!" *"Again, I'm slicing junk." *"Look pretty weak." *"Get 'em!" *"Don't move!" *"K.O. don't die, kay?" *"Get life insurance!" *"Dodge and I'll hit someone behind you!" *"Ready for maximum power?!" *"Look forward to next time!" *"Transform!" *"That'll do!" *"Last one!" *"Going all out now!" *"Here's more!" *What's with this tough guy? *I win the MVP award! *"All's well that ends well!" *"Why?!" *"I'll get 'em!" *"My palms are sweaty." *"This hurts my shoulders." *"Put some power into it!" '~Purple Heart~' *"I'll get you from the front." *"If I can slash with more power..." *"you awake now?" *"I'm a bit different this time." *"This isn't play time." *"I got this!" *"No mercy, right?" *"I'll go as much as I can!" *"Too slow!" *"One more!" *"I have friends to protect!" *"Pay attention! I'm over here!" *"You can't win like that." *"I got this one!" *"Perfect aim!" *"Take this!" *"With this power!" *"This sword will..." *"I'll get you!" *"Everyone! We did it!" *"I've been waiting for this chance. I'll show you my true power!" *"I thought I was gonna die..." Compa *"Please work!" *"This one's powerful!" *"This is getting exciting!" *"Don't question or you'll lose!" *"There! There! There!" *"I can do this! I can do this! I can!" *"More and More!" *"Shoot!" *"Are you ready?" *"Time for your shot!" *"I'll do my best!" *"Let's keep trekking!" *"This is good hands on training!" *"Be prepared!" *"Here I come!" *"I wish Nursing School was this easy!" *"Mind over matter! We got this!" *"I can do anything if I put my mind to it!" *"I think I can keep going!" *"I can do anything!" *"Yay! We won!" *"I don't like getting hurt!" *"I think I can handle this monster myself!" *We won, we won, we won! IF *"Oh boy, whatever. I guess I have some time." *"I'll get 'em" *"Speed will do the trick!" *"You're asking for it." *"Get ready!" *"I need to go tech." *"I never let my prey go!" *"Can you ready my moves?" *"This will work." *"You're wide open!" *"Don't rely on weapons too much!" *"Let's keep going!" *"Remember me as a wind on Gamindustri's battlefields." *"It's not bad being praised for good work" *"No! No! No! No way! This is impossible!" *"We should keep escape as an option" *"Perfect!" *"Pretty Convient huh?" *"This is exciting!" *"I won't miss my target!" *"I can read you like a book!" *"You wanna die?" *"Alright, getting better!" *"This isn't a normal bullet." *"Think I was just a melee character?" *"Again, Our absolute victory. I wish I knew what it felt like too lose." Vert *Don't move! *Daydream shot! *Am I aiming correctly? *Turbulance candy! *How convinient. *Pay attention. *I'm good at this, too. *Bang, Bang, Bang! *Dance! *I'm good with guns, too! *Can you bare another set? *Please work! *This'll be great! *Ready to release. *I won't relent! *Tea photon! *I'm a quick draw! *Found a great target! *What do you think? *I'm Leanbox's CPU, victory is assured. '~Green Heart~' *I'm getting hot! *How powerful... *You will not be forgiven! Die! Noire *Against this? How degrading. *So weak. *How's this? *I've got this. Get em! *Power Stablelized. Angle fixed. Go! *This should be enough. *Take it all! *Let me get a little serious! *Scatter orion, shoot! *Maximum power. *I'll shoot you. *All as planned. *You can cry. *Do you even need me to participate? *There! *Take this shot! *This is enough for you! *Volcano dive! *Slash! *Impact law! *Lace ribbon dance! *I'll show you my special move. Prepare yourself! *Desperado! *Pay attention! *What a pain! *Tricolor order! *They've got a ways to go to stand a chance against me. *I'll show you the true power of a CPU! ~Black Heart~ *I've got this! *Split slicer! *Impress me by dodging this! *Don't think you can make it out alive! *Right there! *I've got all of you! *Straight shot! I got this! *Die already! *Now what? *I already know your weakness. *Bang, Bang! Blanc